


In the Shadow of the Urn

by holmes221b



Series: The Rose of Ferelden [15]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes221b/pseuds/holmes221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The screams of the creatures sent chills down Daniella's spine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Shadow of the Urn

**Author's Note:**

> In the codex entry for ash wraiths in DAO, it is mentioned that the touch of an ash wraith drains energy from its victim. Also, I have to say, for a creature named for its call, the shriek is not anywhere near as scary or frightening as the ash wraith.

Daniella stopped short at the sight of the mage standing at the top of the flight stairs ahead of them.

Elessar growled as the mage began to summon something from the Fade.

"Alistair!" the warden shouted, gesturing at the mage.

But before Alistair could call on his templar abilities, two creatures appeared on either side of the group. The screams of the creatures sent chills down Daniella's spine--chills that not even the cries of shrieks could summon.

Alistair turned his focus on the nearest of the creatures, bashing it with his shield, taking care to avoid its strange mouth as he did so.

Seeing the solid impact his shield had on the creature, Daniella turned to attack the other creature, only to find it already bearing down on her.

Morrigan sent blasts of freezing air at the mage, while Leliana took aim at him with her bow. Wynne directed pieces of rubble around with deadly accuracy at two archers who had suddenly made their presence known by firing at Sten and Oghren, who were heading for the mage.

Zevran had taken to the shadows, about to come at the creature attacking Daniella and her mabari from behind. But just before he could reach them, the creature grabbed Daniella by the arm.

In an instant, all of Daniella's energy faded away at the contact.

Elessar howled and lunged at the creature, even as Zevran lept from the shadows and stabbed it in the back.

Too tired to stay awake, Daniella passed out, her sword and dagger falling to the stone floor with a loud clang--her body following soon after.

Leaving it up to Elessar to keep the creature occupied, Zevran dragged the warden away from the battle.

Oghren swung his axe, but before the dwarf could strike him, the mage managed to cast a freezing spell that worked on the dwarf. Not that it did him much good, as Sten was still able to swing his sword with lethal strength and slay the mage.

Not waiting to see if the dwarf would be alright, Sten strode over towards one of the rubble-battered archers. Leather armor proved to be little good against Qunari steel, and it wasn't long before both archers lay dead.

That left the two creatures the mage had summoned...or rather, just one, as Alistair managed to slay the one he was fighting.

All those still conscious in the room turned their focus on the creature fighting the mabari.

Alistair paled at the sight of Daniella lying motionless a short distance away from the creature, Zevran kneeling at her side. Elessar stood between the pair and the creature, protectively snapping and snarling at the threat to his master.

Oghren reached the creature first, however, and with one powerful swing of the dwarf's axe the creature was dead.

Alistair dropped his sword and shield and raced over to his fellow warden's side, dropping to his knees with some force in his rush to be closer to Daniella.

Zevran stood up and away, in an effort to give the wardens some privacy.

Removing a glove, Alistair tried to feel for a pulse in his love's neck. He couldn't find it over his own beating heart.

"The creature's done something to her, Alistair," Zevran explained, unable to remain silent any longer. "It drained her of something, I'm not sure what or how."

Daniella took a great, wheezing breath, and to Alistair's worried mind it sounded like a dying breath. Then her eyes opened, and tired hazel met frightened brown.

"Alistair," Daniella breathed, barely audible.

"I'm here," he replied, taking her hand to reinforce the statement.

"You're gonna have to lead," she whispered.

"You can't die," Alistair objected, "not now."

Daniella chuckled weakly.

"Alistair, it'll be alright," she promised him, weakly squeezing his hand. "Just need to rest a little bit, I promise."


End file.
